


to see is to love (but you are blind to me)

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I read witchertrashbag’s thing on unrequited Yentriss and uh oop, Jaskier and Triss are just pining from the sidelines, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jaskier | Dandelion, Other, Pining, This fell out, Unrequited Love, Yenralt is established, very much a product of me trying to procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “I just want to be seen- is that too much to ask for?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	to see is to love (but you are blind to me)

“I just want him to see me,” Jaskier murmurs. They stare at Geralt, never once taking their eyes off of the way he subtly leans closer to his companion. “Just once- is that too much to ask for?”

Triss follows their gaze, but where their eyes stop at the witcher, hers keep looking until they land on Yennefer.

Yennefer- when she’d first heard the name, she’d held it in her mouth, loving the way it pushed at her teeth. She only managed to let it go later that night, mouthing it softly into her pillow as she remembered the fiery look in those haunting eyes.

Those eyes- that  _ look-  _ has haunted her for the past century. Her dreams can never get the lustre right, can never conjure the same ferocity or humor she once saw all those aching years ago. 

She yearns for their softness- no, she yearns for that softness to be for  _ her.  _ She knows Yennefer is capable of that, can see it in the way she tracks Geralt with her eyes, never letting him out of her sight. She sees it in the way her pinky brushes against his, a small, minuscule gesture that nonetheless adds to the ever-present burn in her lungs.

She is nothing to Yennefer, this she knows, but she can’t help but echo Jaskier’s sentiments. 

“Yes,” she says finally, swallowing back the aching lump in her throat when Yennefer rests her head on the witcher’s shoulder. “It is too much to ask for.”


End file.
